Worth Fighting For
by d0ntbleenk
Summary: Lee and Rebekah are reunited, but it doesn't start off as smoothly as either of them had hoped. Lee/Rebekah.


**Title:** Worth Fighting For  
><strong>Author:<strong> d0ntbleenk  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Vampire Diaries, The Secret Circle  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Rebekah Mikaelson/Lee Labeque  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (Mild Language)

Lee slipped into the room only a few minutes after she had, shutting the door behind him before turning on her. "You show up here unannounced, with your brothers and your attitude like everything's back to normal, but it's not. What do you want from me, Rebekah?" He said accusingly. "Obviously you want something. You always do."

"As I recall you were the one who followed me in here," the blonde observed, allowing her eyes to settle on his face.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly _you _were the one who told me to get lost two years ago. But here you are." Lee's angered tone sounded obnoxious next to her somewhat bored one, but hers was simply a cover. She would never allow herself to get too emotional in front of him, but when he got like this it was hard to keep her facade going for long.

"That's not what I told you, not even close." Rebekah snapped, eyes narrowing. "Next time you paraphrase maybe you should consider the context of the situation. I was _trying _to save your life -"

"Maybe you shouldn't have -"

"Maybe you should _thank me_, you ungrateful ass!" She advanced on him, and it was all she could do not to harm him in any way that would guarantee she'd never see him again. "If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now. Or worse…" she trailed off, swallowing quietly as she looked away.

_"Lee, you can't stay here -"_

_"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, Rebekah!" He shook off her hand, causing her to turn back to face him, a distressed look firm on her face. "None of this makes sense."_

_Rebekah bit her lip in apprehension, her eyes flickering around to make sure they were alone. "It's my father. He's back, and… it's not safe for you. For any of us -"_

_"I can handle your dad -"_

_"No! - you can't." She sighed in exasperation. "This isn't some meet-the-parents thing you see on television, Lee. My father's a bad man and I need you to trust me when I tell you that you need to get as far away from here as possible."_

_He stared at her for a long moment, letting her words sink in and the true meaning of what she was saying surface. "I'm not leaving you, Rebekah," he told her, shaking his head._

_Her eyes were sad. "You have to -"_

_"No - I'm not going to -" before he could finish Rebekah took his face between her hands, making him look her in the eyes and pressed her lips together hard._

_"I'm sorry," she told him sadly, quietly, compelling him, "but you don't have a choice."_

Lee's brows furrowed slightly as he took a step toward her. "Is that really what you think of what you are? Worse than death?" His tone was gentle, but he made no attempt at trying to comfort her physically, the way he might've in the past.

No, things were much different now.

"Why did you follow me, Lee?" Rebekah demanded finally, ignoring his inquiry. Her expression was hard, guarded.

"To ask you the same thing, actually."

She scoffed, "This was my town a thousand years before it was yours -"

"Are we really going to play that game, Rebekah?" Lee sounded tired - of her games, of this conversation, of everything. She already knew where this was headed, and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He sighed. "Besides, you didn't answer the question."

"Neither did you," she pointed out, raising a brow with the hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Did I have to?" He managed a small chuckle, licking his lips in thought as ran his hand through his hair. "Once I got past how angry I was about you compelling me to leave… I realized how much I'd missed you. And how much I'd been in the wrong for using you, too." Lee's eyes found hers then, his hands finding her waist. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, though she didn't pull away from his touch. "You know words have never been enough," Rebekah replied. "You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me."

Instead of responding, Lee cupped her face and pulled her into a long, deep kiss, catching her completely by surprise. When he pulled away, he gave her a distracted smile. "How's that to start?"

"Perfect, as long as you keep it up," she told him with a smirk, her arms slipping around his neck and pulling him back into the kiss roughly, arching her body against his as his hand on her lower back encouraged her closer.


End file.
